My Big Brother and his secrets
by TheDeathOfAnother
Summary: Sam has a younger sister who witnessed his parents 'helping him'. They are both left to their own devices with Beck as a career. Grace and Sam are still together but When Sam tells her he's leaving will Grace stay with him? Cole begins to like Sam's little sister.


My first thought is that I am alone. Strolling along as the brambles and branches scratch at my paling skin. I stop dead in the middle of the ever so barely lit forest somewhere in my town, I'm looking for him, my missing boyfriend. No-one has seen his mop of black hair since the beginning of the early November snow. The first snow flake of winter, was the last day I saw him. I scream in frustration. I don't know where I am, I can't find my way out and I'm cold. So cold my arms feel like they don't belong to me. I slid down the nearest tree trunk exhausted. "Alex" I call a weak attempt of trying to find him.

I can hear the rustling of branches and the trees rustle as the icy December wind batters there gentle skin. I begin to shake at first its just my hands, but after a few moments my teeth start to chatter against the bitter wind. I try to remember my last day with Alex; driving in his mustang, singing and laughing, that was my Alex so carefree and cocky. He was the popular boy and I was the geek. But now I'm just Rachel the lonely girlfriend, the Psychotic teenager who roams the forest looking for life. "Anyone?" I chatter.

I hear a gentle voice "Rach?" it's masculine.

I try to turn my head and fail leaning against the trunk of the now icy cold tree. It smells like death, I want to close my eyes I'm so sleepy. I hear rushed footsteps and soon my brother Sam and his girlfriend Grace are stood in front of me despite the chill, I am only wearing my shorts and tights along with a short sleeved t-shirt.

"God Rach" He murmurs chucking his coat over me. "What are you doing out here?"

I shake my head "So...Cold"

He nods, slowly he lifts me.

Grace stands silently beside us. Sam walks with Grace back to his Volkswagen. He sits me in the back and pulls his coat closer around me. He and Grace sit in the front and Grace finally speaks "He's gone Rach"

I close my eyes but not before whispering "I know" I allow my numb mind to drag me into the pits of an horrendous nightmare.

I awake groggily in Sam's room on the sofa bed. Beck's kneeling beside me as is another figure. Blonde hair and blue eyes that watch me alittle too carefully. I sit up with a start and wince as my muscles scream at me in protest. I gingerly move my elbow and fingers of my right arm and then my left and then bend my knees and wriggle my toes. Beck watches me with his dark dread locks and careful brown eyes so different to Sam's which are yellow like a wolfs. I blink my own mint green eyes and he finally speaks.

"How do you feel?"

I blink unsure of how to answer.

"I mean are you warm enough?"

I smile at his worrying nature, he's like our father. He adopted me and Sam when we were young. "I'm okay thank you" I whisper.

He closes his eyes in relief. He re opens them and smiles "You need to stop trying to navigate those woods"

I smile "Even in the summer?"

"Maybe not then, but for now"

I nod softly. I hear a gentle commotion out side. I tilt my head to the side softly and look at Sam who smirks gently. "The new boy Cole, he doesn't like Megami"

I smile, at he sight of Sam's eyes lighting up for the first time in years. "Megami, she made it home?"

Beck chuckles softly "She doesn't ask about how badly she's injured she worries about everyone else"

Sam smiles fondly "She's always like this, always have been ever since-" he stops abruptly.

"So who are you?" I murmur cautiously to the blonde haired blue eyes new comer.

"I'm Dean" he pauses watching my reaction, I remain impassive. "I'm a psychiatrist"

I blink and try to regain my mental balance. I nod slowly realization dawning on me.

Beck watches me as does Sam. I bite my lip and then purse them. "I guess your waiting for me to give a reaction?" I murmur slowly.

Sam begins to nod but Beck stops him "No, we want you to have some-"

"I'm not ready to talk" I say to quickly. "I can't-" I look to Sam who's eyes reflect my fear.

"We can wait" Beck murmurs.

"I'm okay" I murmur. stand to further prove my point and sighing Beck stands to help me navigate my way to the living room. Cole and Megami look up at me and Megami smiles.

"Rach!" She grins.

"Hey Meg" I smile as she embraces me.

"You were blue last night, I told you stay outta the woods"

I smile sheepishly "You know me"

She rolls her eyes "Yes, I do know you" she releases me and turns to Cole and continues to bicker.

"How many children do you have Mr.. Roth?" Dean asks.

"Mr. Beck, first names Gregory"

"What's Rachel's second name?"

"My second names Roth"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but-"

He's interrupted by his phone. He steps outside of the house quickly answering it. When he returns he talks only to me.

"Miss Roth" Dean murmurs.

"Rach."

"I'd like to help you"

"I'm ok" I murmur.

I hear Sam begin to protest.

I avoid looking at him. I stare at an interesting patch of carpet. "I'm ok" I repeat.

Flash back

I'm screaming, helpless as they - my parents tear at Sam's skin with razor blades. Sam's screaming, I'm screaming, there's blood everywhere. Sam's eyes watch me as I kick and scream at my mother.

"We want to help-"

"Leave him" I murmur snapping back to reality I notice everyone staring and quickly look away.

I hear Beck sigh gently "Rach"

"You were both victims?" Dean asks Sam.

I can hear Sam shaking his head. "She witnessed..." He trails off everyone remains silent.

I look up and find him watching me. I stand and hug him, he holds me tightly. "Were ok" I murmur as he smiles gently. "I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you"

"That's my line "Sam murmurs carefully.

I shrug "Felt like the right thing to say"

I hear Beck roars with laughter. "Sam, she's trying to do the right thing!"

Sam begins to chuckle half-heartedly. He pulls back and searches my face "You ok?" he asks softly and quietly, everyone hears and sees my reply.

SAM

Rach shakes her head gently and looks into my eyes her mint ones brimming with unshed tears "No" she whispers.

I'm about to say something when she murmurs "But, I have to be, there's things that need to be done" she smiles but it does reach her eyes.

I close my eyes and re-open them to find her watching me, I know what she's thinking about and for once I can't blame her for being scared. "Maybe you and Megami should show Cole around town"

She grins slowly "So my big brother sends me off with a stranger-"

"Cole" Cole murmurs smiling his cocky grin.

Rach smiles. I shake my head "Back off my sister"

Cole blinks suddenly turning his full attention to Rach who's at least a foot shorter than me. "Sister?"

Rach grins "Ha! You couldn't tell?"

"I thought he was your boy-"

"YUCK!" she walks towards Megami.

"Your close then, you two?"

Rach answers first, shrugging "Were all we've got left"

"How old are you Rachel?"

"Rach" she corrects "I'm just 17"

"Only just?" he murmurs ,I smile as his eyes widen "I thought you were younger"

She hits him so hard that he falls "I'm also stronger than I look" She smiles at me.

I roll my eyes "I'd help you up, but I agree with her" I murmur.

Beck chuckles as does Dean as he leaves with Beck. "Cole, you need to get into shape"

"I'm not that weak!" he protest. "Hit me again"

Rach blinks uncertain and glances at me. "That's a stupid thing to say" I murmur.

Rach nods agreeing, he swings for her and she steps out of his way catching his fist and twisting his arm behind his back. Her eyes are instantly cold. I quickly run to her and try to take his arm from her tightening grip. "Rach" I whisper.

"PLEASE STOP!" Cole yells.

Rach begins to shaking and stare into space. I instantly step beside her, I pull her to me. She begins to sob and Beck throws open the door. "What's going on?" he orders, he sees Rach shaking. "Cole"

He shakes his head "I was just mucking about-"

"Your mucking about just scared the shit outta my sister" I warn.

"She almost broke my-"

Rach blinks and looks around, we all know she was having a flash back when she looks to me. I give her an encouraging smile. Megami offers her a hand. "You wanna come shopping?"

She shakes her head "I need to..." she pauses thinking. "I think I need to go somewhere"

Megami turns to me "Court" she murmurs ever so quietly, only Beck and I hear.

I nod "We have to attend"

"Are you strong enough?" Beck asks concerning eating at his normally calm features.

I nod slowly as Rach shrugs "Sammy?" she murmurs. I kneel beside her again. She takes my hand "I remember now"

I blink unsure "Remember?"

"Remember why" she murmurs dazed.

I flinch. "You don't have to worry-"

"Why is it she has the flash backs not Sam?" I hear Dean ask as he re-enters.

Beck sighs.

"I watched" she confesses. "I couldn't help" she begins to sob as do I.

_Flash back_

_"Sam's evil" My mother murmurs to a screaming Rachel as she tugs her from the room. My body's tense, I can't fight my fathers grip as he drags the razor over my flesh._

_I can hear banging and screaming, I see Rachel run into the room, her eyes wide as my mother tries to move her away. "Rachel should listen to Mummy and Daddy, or it'll be Rachel next"_

_My evil parents threatening my beautiful, innocent sister as she screams. I watch as my continuous drift as my father reaches for her with the razor..._

Beck's standing too close as is Dean, when I stand and tug Rach away from them. Beck notices the protectiveness and puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Sam" he warns.

"I'm ..."

Rach turns, hugging me "We're okay" she confirms carefully.

Dean watches us carefully evaluating us with a stern look. "I'd like-"

"I don't want your help" Rach mutters tugging away from my grip with a sigh "I'll cope on my-"

"I don't think this is a request anymore" I murmur.

"I think your right" Dean murmurs.

Rachel turns to me shakes her head and grabs her duffel bag. "I don't want help" she repeats as she walks to my room. I debate following her, but Beck gets there before me.

Dean watches me "Do you want help?"

I shrug sighing "I don't think I can be helped" I confess.

Cole

That girl has got a strong grip. Christ I thought I'd lose my arm. Sam seems distant as does She. Rachel. Her hairs just past her waist and it's so dark but with random blonde streaks, I can't help but be mesmerized with her mint eyes. I can hear her yelling at Beck.

"I DON'T NEED HELP!"

"YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" Beck yells.

Sam's sat in a chair watching Megami and I as we stand quietly taking in the scene.

"Rachel's very-" Dean begins.

Sam cuts him off "She just doesn't like opening up"

Dean nods he's evaluating them too closely, that's why Rachel's worrying.

"Does, Your sister have lots of flash backs?" Dean asks slowly but not unconfidently.

Sam shrugs "I wouldn't know and even if I did, it's not my place to say"

I smile smirking "I'm guessing she's the one to watch out for when PMS comes along?"

Sam smacks a hand to his forehead smiling at my inappropriate question. "I'm not comfortable talking about this"

I chuckle "I see the big brother talk hasn't popped up yet?"

Sam raises an eyebrow "You have sisters?"

"No, I had an older sister and a younger brother" I smile softly.

Sam nods slowly "I'm sorry" he murmurs, he's notices my 'had'.

Sam flinches as he hears Rachel's latest comment. "I'M NOT SUCIDAL!" She roars. She appears in the living room cast a glance at Sam and the chucks her duffel bag over her shoulder. She leaves and Sam closes his eyes. Beck returns and everyone turns to him.

Dean doesn't comment.

Megami smiles at him as if this is a regular occurrence. I'm going to have to get use to this. "She'll be back"

Beck nods sighing. "Your sister is one difficult Madame" He turns to Sam.

Sam nods "I'll talk to her, I'll give her time to cool down first"

Beck smiles "You are way to nice to her"

He shrugs "I don't want to lose my sister"

Beck remains quiet as do I.

I lost my sister when I was 9, she was murdered by my uncle. My younger brother too.

"What brings you here?" Dean asks softly.

I shrug. I don't like him. I don't trust him. "Differences at home"

"Like?"

I shrug "Ya know, to many people in a house"

Megami sighs "I don't think Cole's your biggest worry right now"

Megami

Rachel's run off again. Everyone's on edge. Sam's panicking again. Last time she took a bag she was gone for weeks. He's storming to his room as I turn around. "Here" I hand Beck and Cole a coffee.

Beck smiles sweetly, he's like my father, he took me in when I was around 13. He'd already adopted Sam and Rachel, they were young, that's all we were ever told.

"Thanks" Cole smiles.

"She's broken?" Dean asks.

"She's not broken!" I exclaim "She's just trying to deal with the shit cards she was handed. Do you not realize that all of us kids have come from in one way or another fucked up homes? I mean the last thing we need is some arse thinking he owns-"  
"Megami" Beck warns softly.

Beck's always so kind to everyone. He's never strict. He's firm and fair. Rachel knows this but sometimes she's not ready to hear things the way they are. I remember her small frail form when I fist moved here. She was around 8 or 9, yet her eyes looked older. I remember how she'd shied into Sam. The way her frail body moved so gracefully. I smile gently "She deserves better" I muse out loud.

Everyone snaps there attention to me.

"I think you're all too kind and lieniate with her" Dean murmurs standing to leave. "Perhaps that's where the help needs to start"

Cole closes his eyes "That's what you all say, be stricter well what if that pushes her over the edge? What if that..." he trails of shaking his head "Shouldn't have said anything not my place"

I smile at him softly. He's already fallen for her like we all have. "Rachel is the strongest one, I'm with her, if she doesn't want help, then leave her" I shrug "She'll ask for it when she needs it"

Dean stares at me.

"Stop your psychoanalysis of me, I don't need help, I left my family for other reasons"

I hear Beck flinch.

"They didn't want me, they threw me out after I told them the truth, so therefore, I'm absolutely happy with my decision" I smirk at Dean who seems to continue his Analysis. "You won't find a kink in my armor if that's what you're looking for,"

Beck smiles "And that is Megami, she's honest sometimes too honest"

I smile at him. "Would you prefer I lied?"

Dean leaves at Megami's request. Megami begins to clean and Sam like a lost foe walks aimlessly around the house. The house is old and smells of home baking; cakes and pies. The place is old fashioned, mid 1900's I'd say. Beck and Sam seem to keep pacing around. Soon Megami snaps.

"For goodness Sake, Sam go look for her"

Sam blinks.

"If you go to the bookstore you might find her, you know that!" she sighs "Stop pacing, you're making me nervous".

There's a small knock on the outside door and it opens and Grace, Sam's girlfriend walks in. She's shorter than him and has bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Sam smiles when he sees her.

"I saw Rach, she's with Oliver, said that she'd be home soon"

"Soon?" Beck raises a bushy eyebrow. He chuckles dryly "When's soon?"

"She's at the bookstore"

"Told you" Megami smirks softly. "She's using escapism, she wants to escape her thoughts"

Sam smiles "Not too far away then"

I remember Grace from last night.

"No Alex?"

Sam's yellow eyes show no emotion as he answers "No"

"Poor Rach" she murmurs. She hugs him.

I hear the screeching of tires and Sam instantly turns to look. I can hear gentle sobbing and Sam clenches his fist. "I'll kill him" he mutters pulling away from Grace and walking outside.

Megami sighs "I'll get the break-up pjs"

"I'll get the ice-cream" I murmur.

Everyone turns to me, I shrug "I had a sister too"

Megami smiles "I like you, it's in the freezer"

"I'll grab the blankets" I hear Grace murmur.

Beck sighs and goes to help Sam.

We all get to our jobs and soon, Sam appears holding his sister in his arms. She's sobbing in to his chest. He's shaking, with anger? Maybe it's just cold. Beck's behind him. "What do you need?" Sam asks softly.

She shake her head in distress. Megami gestures for him to carry her to a bedroom. Sam obeys silently.

Rachel

I'm alone and cold. I don't know what to do. Ollie's angry at me said I was annoying everyone. I flinch as Megami tugs me and pulls me towards the Break-up section that all the boys knew not to go near. Us girls look after each other. I can't focus so when she pushes me on the bed with the blankets, I stumble and collapse. I cover my head with the quilted patterned blanket and weep quietly to myself.

"We're here when you need us" I hear Meg whisper gently.

Sam tugs the quilt down and kisses my forehead, "If you want or need anything call okay?"

I nod slowly. I tug the quilt back over my head and fall to sleep.

Sam

I want to kill him. Seeing her so upset it kills me a little inside. Grace and Megami hush me from the room and sit with her, making sure she's okay. That's the break-up section for you. The girls over take it when someone has a traumatic break-up or a long relationship that goes down the drain. The boys had one too, the pub. I can still hear her gentle sobbing as Megami and Grace comfort her.

Cole flinches every time she lets out a distressing cry.

"You too?"

"Crying's not my thing" he murmurs. "The only time I heard crying was when my sister broke-up with her boyfriend" he shakes his head.

"You could help me kill him?"

"And end up in jail?" he shakes his head "I think I'm okay"

I smile, falling on to the sofa. "I hate this part"

"The break-ups?" Cole asks.

I shake my head "The endless days and the sleepless nights as she cries and scream for someone who's not here"

He blinks and then nods. "Beck told me about her friend umm Kane was it?"

I nod, "He's our age"

"Moved right?"

I tilt my head from side to side "Not really, he was arrested"

"Oh"

I shake my head "I can't fault him, he saved my sisters life"

Cole closes his eyes "How longs he in for?"

"3 more weeks"

He nods "Does that mean we have 3 weeks of tears?"

I shrug "Oliver's short tempered, they'll make up soon enough"

He sighs "Girls eh?"

I smile "Nope just Rachel"

Meg walks into the room, her eyes guarded. "Sam?"

I nod.

"Move everything sharp and keep the tablets locked away"

I nod.

Beck murmurs "Already done"

Meg smiles at him "Good"

Cole looks to me slightly confused. "Sharp...?"

I shrug "Precautions"

He blinks "She self harms?"

I shrug "Used too, it's just a precaution, so I'd appreciate it if you don't give her any medication, no matter how much she begs"

"Begs?"

Meg appears in front of us and nods "She'll scream at you over and over hoping to crack you and then she'll beat-"

"Quit it Meg" Beck chuckles "You're scaring him, what he means is she'll say she's got a headache or that she's in pain when she's not. She'll ask all of us"

Grace rushes into the living room pale and shaking. "She threw up"

I sigh softly. Until Cole stands "I've got it"

I frown.

"I'm not going to hurt her, god the last thing she needs is some boy being cruel, you need to help your girlfriend before she passes out"

I smile "I owe you"

He shakes his head "I was a brother once"

Cole

I walk slowly into the room they call the Break-up station. I can smell the sick and I can hear the soft sobbing from beneath the covers. I quickly clear the sick and open a window. Rachel turns her soft mint eyes to watch me. Her eyes haven't changed not even in her distress.

"Can I get you anything? Water? A tooth brush?"

She shakes her head, curling her knees to her chest she leans against the wall, watching me closely. I sit on the leather chair. She holds her knees, cradling them close.

I sit there not saying anything. She watches me and I watch her, it's as if were talking without saying anything. She frowns suddenly and I blink slowly.

"..." she opens her mouth but closes it again shaking her head.

I shrug and smile. She smiles too. She looks at the blanket as she speaks "Thank you"

I smile softly "I haven't done anything" I whisper.

I hear her gentle laugh, musical and encouraging. She remains silent. "Tooth brush?" I ask quietly.

She looks up and smiles softly "Please"

I walk back towards the living room and Megami jumps on me. "You didn't!"

I shake my head confused "We sat in silence, she asked for a tooth brush"

Sam nods and stands retrieving it, he hands it to me, I blink. "I heard her laughing, I prefer her laughter to her tears" He murmurs looking away.

I nod slowly.

Rachel

Cole returns with, my tooth brush a glass of water and tooth paste. He doesn't say anything which is something that I'm growing to love about him. I smile and he does too. He also hold out a cartoon of ice-cream and I grin. "Break-up food" I smile. "Beck doesn't let us eat this unless well yeah"

He nods quietly.

I smile, he sits down in his seat and rest his hands on his head watching me as I brush my teeth. I frown in confusion when he rushes out and returns with another glass until I realize that I need to spit the toothpaste out. I hold a thumb up and he chuckles softly, it's the most beautiful sound, I've ever heard.

"You're really strong" Cole muses quietly.

I blink confused.

"I've never met anyone like you" he pauses shaking his head.

I know what's happening, he's feeling sorry for me. I stand up. He stands too. I blink and smile softly. "You can go, I'm ok"

"Tell me the truth" he whispers slowly.

I can hear it in my own voice, that I, myself can't believe my answer. "I'm ok"

He shakes his head softly "No you're not" he murmurs. "And the worst thing is your lying to yourself" he whispers.

I blink and he reaches forwards and strokes his thumb under my eyes, wiping away tears I didn't know had fallen away. "You don't have to hide"

I step back from his touch. "What if I'm afraid of not being ok?"

He closes his eyes softly. I walk past him and he catches my arm. "I'm here, if you need to talk"

I think about ripping my arm from his grip but instead, I hug him.

He pulls away at first. "Rachel"

"I'm afraid." I whisper my confession.

Cole

Her words shock me, she doesn't seem like the type of person who opens up.

"I'm afraid that I'll end up alone..." she whispers slowly. I've pulled her to me without realizing it, she crying softly into my chest. She's just broken-up with her boyfriend thats why. I remind myself quickly. "I'm afraid that...that maybe one day I won't be worth saving" she murmurs.

I debate this in my head. "I think you need help" I whisper.

She remains silent for a moment but nods slowly. "I know"

"You know you need help or you know I know?"

She shrugs "Both"

I sit down and tug her with me. She tugs the quilt over us and I hold her. "I..." she stops and for a moment she just watches me. Her silence speaks volumes.

I nod and she notices. She cuddles into me and I blink.

"I don't feel alone with you, not like I do with everyone else"

I smile "I'm not a rebound"

I hear her smirk "You're too hot"

I nod in agreement "Yurp"

She giggles softly, I'm growing to love the sound of her giggles and hate the sound of her tears. She sighs suddenly. I look down at her. "He told me that I was annoying that I needed to get my shit together" she pauses "I agree with him, Ollie's never been good with sugar coating things"

I close my eyes briefly. "He's going to hell anyway"

She smiles. "I hope he goes to heaven loses his wings and then I get to rip them out"

Angel? She wants to be an Angel? "Why would you rip them out"

She shrugs "I'm angry, I doubt I would, I don't like violence for no reason"

"You hit me"

She grins "You called me young"

"I see"

We remain in silence for a few moments and she drifts off, I listen to the sound of her gentle breathing. I think I'm in love.

Sam

Cole and Rachel haven't exited the Break-up station yet. She's most likely sleeping. I can hear Megami and Grace discussing sleeping arrangements in the kitchen area. Beck's in his office as usual. I shake my head slightly. I went to court today, whilst Rachel was with Cole.

They got life sentences. They showed no remorse not even after almost 10 years. I can hear light laughter from the break-up station.

"They seem to be getting on well" Grace murmurs sitting beside me her hands wrapped around a mug of Coffee. "I didn't think she'd take to him"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Rachel, I thought they were to similar"

"How so?"

"He watched his uncle murder his siblings, she watched-" Grace stops.

I shrug "Maybe thats why they get on so well?"

"Maybe, I think he's bringing out the real her"

I smile "God help us"

Grace laughs "Yeah god help us"

Suddenly, I hear yelling.

"Rachel stop!" Coles yelling, panic ebbing at his voice. I'm on my feet and throwing open the door before Rachel can even answer.

She holding a pen knife to her wrist. Cole's stood closer to her. Her eyes are void of any emotion. She looks afraid.

_Flash back_

_Rachel's shaking me, screaming for me to wake up. I open my eyes and find her by my side covered in blood, it's dripping from her neck. She's trying to drag me from the tub that my parents held me in. She manages to tug me out and I see it the fear in her eyes._

I snap back to attention and Cole's wresling her, he's got hold of the knife he quickly pushes the blade down into it holder and stands up. Rach doesn't fight. She doesn't scream. She just cries over and over.

We manage to calm her down and return to the living area. Cole's shaking slightly.

"She's ok" I remind him.

"Too close to home"

"What is?"

"The feelings she has" he murmurs.

"What has she told you?"

He shrugs "Not much, I only know what I've heard today"

I nod and take a deep breath "My parents tried to kill me, she heard me scream and ran to see, she was 7, she could help me, when I feel unconscious, they tried to slit her throat" I murmur. I notice Beck and Megami looking towards the hallway and I see Rachel watching me with her mint eyes. I see something slide in them. Betrayal? No, relief. She watches Cole who turns to her.

"You're a witness" he murmurs, I can see regret in his eyes. "You saw everything?"

She shrugs a little, she turns her gaze to me and I give her a small smile. She's gotten changed "I'm heading out, need anything?"

I shake my head softly "Let me know you got there safe?"

She nods and I'm suddenly unsure. "Where you heading?"

She frowns "Just out"

I watch her she's terrible at lying. "Stay out of the woods" It's not a request. She knows it.

"Ok"

"Call me when you get there"

She nods "Fine" she walks away; I realize too late that she's carrying a suitcase. I stand and run after her but the cars pulling away.

Beck blinks softly. "She's not coming back"

Megami frowns as does Cole- Cole looks hurt. I blink.

Cole

Rachel's gone, just upped and left. I can tell Sam's unsure of what to make of this and Beck seems concerned as he instantly gets on the phone to Oliver?- the boy who upset her.

I hear the young boy curse gently. I'd be cursing too if I knew that Sam was on my back. Sam's pacing and Megami and Grace are watching him. Grace suddenly slaps him causing a loud crack.

Sam blinks.

"Stop" she orders. "Rach needs us and we're here"

He begins to cry. She holds him.

The door opens and I find a blonde haired boy with the same green eyes as Rachael.

"God Sam, I've looked everywhere"

"S'ok Oli"

"Oliver?" I ask.

"Cole right?"

I nod. He sighs.

"Look the only other place she would have gone is Kane's"

Sam nods "She's not allowed within 7 feet of him until he's released"

"So we've got around 2 weeks to find her"

Sam nods resigned "2 weeks or she's never coming back"

Never? I have to cope with out those perfect green eyes? The sarcasm? Not on my watch. "Where's Kane's at?" 


End file.
